


Lumière de Ma Vie

by quentin_speaks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, honestly this is just meant to be a feel-good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentin_speaks/pseuds/quentin_speaks
Summary: Roman spends a morning cuddling with his husband and telling him how much he loves him.





	Lumière de Ma Vie

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written Prinxiety before, so I hope this is good! I saw someone saying on Tumblr that there's a serious lack of Prinxiety fluff that isn't also hurt/comfort or angst, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a small remedy for that.  
> I know it's not much, but I figured why not, right?

The gentle morning sunlight was filtering through the window as Roman awoke. A small smile drew across his face as his mind began to register his whereabouts, the soft heat of a body pressed close against his. There was no place in the world that he would rather be, laying there with his husband’s arms wrapped tightly around him. It was the greatest pleasure of his life to spend every morning like that, with Virgil clinging to him, holding him close with the promise of never letting go. 

Virgil was snoring softly into Roman’s chest as he gently carded a hand through the other’s hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head as the other began to stir slightly, whimpering quietly at the contact. He’d never been much of a morning person, and Roman had learned to love that over the years, even going as far as to adjust his sleeping schedule to make more time for his husband in their waking hours.

“‘S too early,” Virgil mumbled in complaint, shifting to press his ear right over Roman’s heart. “Sleepy.”

“It’s okay, Love, we don’t have to get up yet,” Roman whispered, running his fingers over Virgil’s hair, hoping to soothe him back to sleep. He would have given anything to keep that image in his mind forever; the way that Virgil’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, the gentle curve of his lips as he spoke, his slow and deep breathing. Roman had never seen a soul more beautiful than his husband, and he honestly didn’t know what he would do without him.

They lay like this for several minutes, so long that Roman nearly falls back to sleep before Virgil finally lifts his head to meet Roman’s eyes. He felt his heart flutter, a large grin spreading over his face. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Roman told him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. He couldn’t stop himself from peppering small kisses across Virgil’s face, watching as his cheeks flushed a soft pink and a small smile appeared. When he finally kissed Virgil--really kissed him--he felt his breathing hitch slightly, the same way it did every morning without fail. “You’re beautiful and smart and so funny in your own little way… You never cease to amaze me, to make me feel like life is worth living. You are the light of my life, V, what would I ever do without you?”

Virgil’s face flushed a darker red upon hearing Roman’s words, “Stop it! You’re so sappy when you’re tired.”

Roman knew that despite his complaints Virgil secretly enjoyed hearing such sweet words spoken about him. “I love your eyes, the freckles on your cheeks and nose, the way your hair curls if you don’t brush it immediately after a shower. I love the way you bite your lip when you’re trying to concentrate and the way you dance to music when you think I’m not watching. I love your smile and your laugh and the little shoulder-wiggle you do when you’re happy.”

He watched as Virgil buried his face into his chest, shaking his head. Roman could feel his husband smiling against him, though, and knew that his words were having the intended effect. He whispered sweet nothings to Virgil for several more moments as the sun continued to climb higher and higher into the sky.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Virgil finally lifted his head from his chest, his dark brown eyes locking on Roman’s. “I love you, too, asshole,” he whispered before pressing a quick kiss to Roman’s lips and sitting up on the edge of the bed. “You know I hate it when you do this,” he said, but Roman knew that there was no real malice behind it, no actual hate. It was just the awkwardness that his husband had always felt when faced with someone saying kind words about him. Roman had actually vowed to himself to praise Virgil more and more often, to remind him just how much he was loved and cared for, and the more that he did the happier Virgil seemed to be with the fact.

“Do you want me to make breakfast?”

“Let me do it?” Virgil said, almost more of a question than a statement. 

Roman nodded, telling him that he was welcome to if that was what he wanted to do. He watched as Virgil headed out of their bedroom in nothing but his oversized sweatshirt and boxers, smiling as he thought to himself,  _ What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as him? _


End file.
